La plante
by Autumn88
Summary: - Slash HPDM - Hé bien, Potter, il me semble que tu ne t’arranges pas. C’est quoi ce truc que tu te trimballes depuis ce matin ?


_**Disclaimer :** Harry Potter, blabla, appartenir, blabla, J.K. Rowling, blablabla… (mais dites, est-ce que je ne pourrais pas avoir James ? Benh oui, il est mort, alors je demande. On ne sait jamais…)  
**Pairing : **HPDM.  
**Notes :** Gniiiih, Dracooo… °pète un fusible°  
Et euh, j'espère que les noms anglais ne vous gênent pas ?  
**Pour : **Nénichû. (Mais non je ne lui dédie pas toutes mes fics HP.)_

* * *

**La plante  
**

« Hé bien, Potter, il me semble que tu ne t'arranges pas. C'est quoi ce truc que tu te trimballes depuis ce matin ? » Demanda le blond, un sourire narquois lui trônant sur les lèvres.  
Harry soupira et se demanda un instant pourquoi, ô grands dieux, il avait pu rencontrer Draco Malfoy. C'est vrai, quoi. Il n'avait rien fait de _si_ mal, après tout. Quelques fois insolent avec Snape, contournant de temps à autres le règlement, et ayant un sacré don pour les emmerdes. Mais tout de même, Malfoy ! Personne ne méritait une telle plaie, pas même lui.  
« Une plante. Je pensais pourtant que ça se voyait. » Ricana-t-il.  
« Merci, j'avais remarqué ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fiches avec ça ? Tu l'as piquée chez Chourave ?  
– Je ne vois pas en quoi ça t'intéresse. Aussi, dégage et on s'en sortira bien mieux tous les deux. »  
Harry fit un pas de côté, et Draco l'imita. Décidément… Le blond n'avait pas l'air prêt à le laisser partir. Le gryffindor haussa un sourcil lorsqu'il remarqua que son vis-à-vis était seul, pour une fois sans ses deux sbires. C'était bon à savoir, il avait plus de chance de s'en sortir en un morceau.  
« Et si je n'ai pas envie ?  
– Alors tu me verras dans l'obligation de devenir vulgaire et très lâche.  
– Du genre ?  
– Du genre à t'en foutre une dans les bijoux de familles.  
– Typique de la part du fils d'une sang de bourbe.  
– LAISSE MA MÈRE EN DEHORS DE ÇA ! »  
Le jeune sorcier déposa sa plante et son sac de cours. S'époussetant les mains, il vérifia que sa baguette était dans sa poche, prêt à la dégainer, puis se fit la réflexion qu'y aller aux poings c'était mieux. Plus jouissif.  
« Je te préviens, si tu ne te tires pas, je t'éclate ta jolie gueule sans le moindre remord.  
– J'en crève de peur, » Rigola franchement le slytherin. « Frappe-moi puisque tu crèves d'envie de le faire. »  
Harry ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Son poing partit rencontrer la joue du blond qui, ne s'attendant pas à pareil coup, vacilla légèrement. Malgré tout, il ne se départit pas de son sourire.  
« Jolie droite. Frappe-moi encore.  
– Tu n'es qu'un imbécile, Malfoy ! » Cracha Harry.  
« Draco. » répondit l'autre, perdant toute trace d'amusement sur le visage.  
« Je te demande pardon ?  
– Je m'appelle Draco. Tâche de bien le retenir. »  
Le regard qui pesait sur lui le rendait si mal à l'aise que le gryffindor faillit s'excuser.  
« Laisse-moi passer.  
– Non. Appelle-moi Draco.  
– Tu m'écœures.  
– Dra-co.  
Harry soupira, reprit son sac et sa plante, et décida que faire demi-tour pour repartir d'où il s'en venait ne serait peut-être pas une si mauvaise idée. Malheureusement pour lui, le blond lui attrapa le bras. Il aurait souhaité se tuer plutôt que de l'admettre, mais l'autre avait de la poigne.  
« Malfoy, tu vas me laisser m'en aller !  
– Pas si tu continues à m'appeler comme ça !  
– Et alors ? C'est ton nom, non ? Tu m'appelles bien Potter, toi !  
– C'est pas pareil !  
– Bien ! S'il te plait, aurais-tu l'extrême obligeance de me laisser partir, _Draco_ ! » S'écria Harry, sarcastique.  
Le silence s'installa et bientôt, on n'entendit plus que le souffle des deux garçons. Le blond tenait toujours fermement le bras du Survivant qui fulminait intérieurement.  
« Dis-le encore. » Finit par ordonner le slytherin.  
« Draco.  
– Encore !  
– Mais t'es pas bien ! Faut consulter à ce stade !  
– Ta gueule. Embrasse-moi. Vite. »  
Harry céda, laissant tomber ses affaires sur le sol, et posa ses lèvres sur celles de celui qu'il détestait depuis plus de six ans déjà. Le seul avec qui il pouvait s'engueuler sur tout et n'importe quoi.  
Il s'accrocha au corps de Draco, comme s'il craignait de perdre pied. Ce qui était étrange vu qu'il le dépassait maintenant d'une demi-tête. Il serra, serra, serra, embrassa comme un condamné, comme il ne l'avait jamais fait, comme s'il allait mourir dans la minute, agrippa une main dans les cheveux du blond et tira ; il avait l'impression que ce contact lui permettait de garder l'équilibre.  
Il se détacha aussi vite qu'il ne s'était approché et il regretta tout de suite.  
« Tu embrasses bien, Potter… » Murmura Draco, les joues rouges, encore haletant.  
« Harry, crétin.  
– Oui, bien sûr. Et moi je m'appelle Draco.  
– Je vais le retenir. Fais un effort pour faire pareil.  
– Oui, Harry. »

**Fin.**

* * *

_**... Mais encore : **Donc, la plante était un géranium, en réponse à un défi donné par Nén' il y a presque six mois. °tousse°  
Bref, cadeau Nénichû :'D  
Mais c'est parti en live, j'espère que tu m'excuseras… oO;;_

_Aussi, n'hésitez pas à cliquer sur le petit bouton en bas, là... Oui, le "submit review", c'est cela ! ;) _


End file.
